


Warmth

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Zenyatta relfects on home. October 6th





	Warmth

Omnics could not feel in the same manner people of flesh and bone. Oh, they had sensors to warn them of dangerous temperatures, yes, but they could not feel the comfort of a warm mug of tea nor the refreshing sting of a cold breeze.

And yet, as Zenyatta watched his student flick soap suds at his brother over dish duty, he fancied he could feel a blossoming warmth spread through his chest. Genji had come so far in his journey, and Zenyatta could not be more proud.

Or more grateful. Genji may've come to him for healing and teaching, but in doing so, he opened the world for Zenyatta. The monk loved his brothers and sisters, but here? Here he was able to see, do, and _learn_. There was more to the Iris than stone walls atop a snowy mountain, and it was here, surrounding him in the form of Mei's enthusiastic climate lectures and Bastion's garden and Lucio's music filtering gently through the speakers.

As the quiet chatter of his teammates filled his sensors, Zenyatta felt at peace. At home.


End file.
